Sayonara Memories
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: Sayonara, Kyouya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi... Warning : chara death. -finish- RnR please !
1. The Lost Memories

Benarkah ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya ?  
>Benarkah aku pernah mengalaminya ?<br>Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya  
>mengingat tentang semua tentang dirinya...<br>Apa yang terjadi denganku...  
>Apakah Tuhan tidak menakdirkan diriku dengan dirinya ?<br>Atau  
>Semua itu pergi dari memoriku ?<p>

SAYONARA MEMORIES

Rating : T

Pairing : 1896 — Hibari Kyouya X Chrome Dokuro

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance, Tragedy, and Angst

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira  
>Story © Skylark Nuvole Luche<br>Title © Supercell song

A/ n : Konnichiwa,minna-san. Watashi namae Rez –atau seengaknya bisa panggil begitu – . Em, saya author baru, tapi reader lama, jadi kalo ada bahasa yg mirip mirip ama punya yang baca *geer banget bakal dibaca* harap maklumi ya. Em,semoga kalian bisa ngerti isi cerita ini...  
>yoroshiku onegaishimasu !<br>- Rez -

WARNING : OOC, Bahasa yang aneh, Chara death n' Miss Typo ...

"Hah...Hah..." terdengar suara desahan nafas seorang gadis yang berlarian dilorong kelas, gadis yang berambut ungu. Terlihat sekali dia sedang terburu buru, tetapi dia tersentak saat melihat cowok berambut raven yang sedang men-deathglarenya dilorong itu.

"Hei,herbivore yang disitu, berlarian di lorong melanggar peraturan disini, hentikan atau _kamikorosu" _kata pemuda yang men-deathglarenya sambil mengeluarkan tonfa  
>"Ah, g-gomenasai Hibari-san, saya tersesat..." bela si gadis itu kepada si rambut raven —Hibari Kyouya dengan gugup, alasan dia tahu siapa cowok ini, tentu saja dia 'Carnivore' nomor 1 di Namimori-Chuu ini<br>"Hm, sepertinya aku mengenalmu, katakan herbivore, siapa namamu?" ucap Hibari kepada si rambut ungu  
>"A-Aku Chrome, Chrome Dokuro" ucap si rambut ungu —Chrome Dokuro<br>"Hmph... baiklah, cepat pergi sebelum keputusanku berubah" Hibari membalikan badannya dan pergi

Chrome segera pergi menuju kelasnya dengan tetap berlari dan sampailah dikelas 1-A Namimori-chuu, segeralah dibuka pintunya  
>"A-Ano, maaf saya terlambat, saya tersesat"<br>Murid yang lain memandangnya dengan bingung, lalu kembali meneruskan mencatat pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, terlihat tak seorang guru yang mengajar.  
>Chrome segera duduk mengambil tempat yang dipojok belakang, dan dengan menarik nafas panjang, dia memulai mencatat pelajaran, walau mungkin agak aneh, itulah reaksi yang sama yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh teman sekelasnya—kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah kenal denganya<p>

Istirahat tiba, untunglah beberapa temanya —Tsunayoshi Sawada,Yamamoto Takeshi,dan Sasagawa Kyoko mengajaknya makan bersama diatap, tetapi yang tidak Chrome sadari yaitu ada sepasang mata yang berwarna onyx yang mengawasinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Chrome berlari menuju rumahnya, ditengah perjalanan dia melihat seekor kucing tengah menyebrang, tapi saat ia melihat baik baik, ada sebuah truk yang tengah berjalan kearah kucing itu, dengan segera ia mengendong kucing itu, tapi, truk itu mendekat kearah Chrome, tapi aneh, ia merasakan ada yang merangkulnya dan membawanya ketepi jalan, ia penasaran dan melihat siapa yang menolongnya, ketika ia menengok kebelakang, dia melihat kain dengan tulisan "Discipline Commite" dia terkejut, yang menolongnya adalah Hibari !

"Hi-Hibari-san..."  
>"Herbivore bodoh, jangan membuang nyawamu dengan percuma"<br>mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa lama, dengan hasil wajah Chrome mengeluarkan guratan guratan merah, karena Chrome diam terus, akhirnya Hibari beranjak dan meninggalkannya.  
>"A-ano, Hibari-san"<br>"Hn?", dan Hibari menengok ke belakang  
>"Arigatou" kata Chrome<br>"Bodoh..." kata Hibari—pergi meninggalkan Chrome yang sejak tadi tersipu sipu

—**Sayonara Memories—**

Jalan menuju Namimori-chuu dimusim semi ini sangatlah indah, dengan sakura yang mekar dan sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin, tak ada yang aneh dari sini, hanya saja terlihat seorang Chrome Dokuro yang berjalan menuju Namimori-chuu, hanya saja ia membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil.

Sesampainya ia gerbang sekolah, Orang yang ingin ia temui —Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari tidak ada seperti biasanya, ia sedikit kecewa, tapi ia kembali ceria ketika melihat Hibari —yang terlihat dari jendela sedang berada di ruang Discipline Commite, segeralah ia berlari menuju ruang Discipline Commite.

Didepan ruang Discipline Commite, ia kembali terdiam, apakah masuk atau tidak, tidak aku harus masuk—kata hatinya, akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu itu  
>Tok...Tok...<br>"Siapa itu?" kata seseorang —yang tak lain Hibari dari dalam  
>"Chrome Dokuro..."<br>"Kau..,ada apa kesini?"  
>"Bolehkah...Aku masuk?"<br>Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, dan dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk membuka 'sarang' Hibari Kyouya, dan saat dia telah membuka pintunya dan melihat kedalam, sekejap mata sebuah deathglare dihadiahkan untuknya dari Hibari

"Mau apa kau kesini?"  
>"A-Ano..." kata Chrome mendekati Hibari— menyembunyikan bungkusan itu dibelakang tubuhnya<br>"Jangan mendekat dan cepat jawab atau _kamikorosu_" kata Hibari— mengeluarkan deathglare dan tonfanya  
>"I-Ini Hibari-san" kata Chrome— menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Hibari, sebuah bungkusan yang diselimuti kain berwarna ungu-indigo<br>"Apa ini, herbivore?"  
>"I-ini...em... bento..."<br>"Bento? Buat apa"  
>"Em, Hibari-san kemarin telah menolongku, ini seperti ucapan terima kasih..."<br>"Hmph, aku tak butuh ini, taruh saja disana" kata hibari—menunjuk meja kecil disitu

Chrome hanya diam, kebaikannya ditolak juga, entah berapa orang yang telah berbuat baik padanya tetapi tidak diterimanya juga, dengan sedikit agak 'sweat-dropped' ia menaruh bento yang disiapkannya untuk Hibari, akhirnya dia pergi dari ruang Discipline Commite itu, tapi saat bayangan Chrome mulai menghilang, Hibari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil bento yang diberikan Chrome dan membukanya, dia sedikit terbelalak melihat isinya, Hamburger (n.b : hamburger disini bukan daging ham yang ditumpuk oleh roti,tetapi daging cincang yang dibentuk bulat dan diberi saus dan sayuran)  
>"Hmph, ternyata benar itu dia, dia belum berubah, dan sepertinya dia juga belum ingat"<p>

—**Sayonara Memories—**

Musim panas telah menghampiri Namimori, pagi ini pagi yang damai, suara serangga musim panas mulai terdengar dari dalam kelas 1-A, terdengar jelas di telinga Chrome, membuatnya lumayan terhibur,tanpa disadari ada beberapa siswi perempuan yang yang menatap dan membicarakannya dengan tatapan sinis, mereka merencanakan sesuatu

Olahraga di musim panas lumayan melelahkan bagi Chrome, dia duduk sendiri di tepi lapangan, dibawah pohon Sakura untuk berteduh, dimana 'sedikit' teman temannya? Ow, sayangnya mereka sedang tidak bersamanya, sepertinya mereka 'sibuk' dengan obrolan mereka, Chrome tak pernah 'nimbrung' dengan mereka maupun meminta mereka bersama dengannya

Bel waktu pulang sudah berdentang, artinya pelajaran olahraga telah selesai dan beberapa murid langsung mengambil barang bawaan mereka dan langsung pulang, tanpa mengganti bajunya. Tidak dengan Chrome, dia memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dulu sebelum pulang. Dia segera berjalan kearah taman belakang —tempat biasanya 'sendirian' mengganti bajunya— segera ia lepaskan bajunya didalam sebuah ruangan dan tanpa ia sadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari luar

Saat menaruh bajunya diluar pintu ruangan itu dan kembali kedalam, seorang siswi berambut panjang mengambil bajunya dan menaruhnya di tempat sampah, semua bajunya termasuk seragamnya, dan siswi itu segera berlari keluar setelah temannya mengganjal pintu itu dari luar, Chrome yang baru sadar pintunya tak bisa dibuka, ia berteriak minta tolong dan menggedor gedor pintunya

1 jam...2 jam... dan akhirnya 3 jam telah berlalu, Chrome masih terperangkap di dalam ruangan tersebut, suaranya sudah mulai habis, tubuhnya mengigil karena hanya memakai spats dan vest saja  
>"To...Tolong..." tetap saja sunyi, tak ada yang menjawab, namun, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu itu didobrak dengan paksa, dan seseorang masuk dan berbicara dengan nada sedikit marah<br>"Siapa itu ? apa yang kau lakukan malam ini" kata orang misterius itu  
>"Yo-Yokat..ta..."kata Chrome, karena lelah berteriak dan kedinginan ia pingsan, tetapi ditahan orang itu, orang misterius itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit penyesalan<br>"Maaf, aku tak bisa melindungimu lagi seperti dulu" katanya —melepaskan pakaian luar yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke Chrome. Ia mengangkat Chrome dan membawanya ke ruangan kesehatan, dan saat bagian lengan pakaian yang dipakaikan ke Chrome itu tersingkap, terdapat bacaan DISCIPLINE COMMITE

—**Sayonara Memories—**

Paginya Chrome terbangun, dia melihat ke langit langit dan sadar bahwa ini bukan rumahnya maupun kamarnya tetapi ini ruang kesehatan, dan ia melihat seorang dokter yang sedang duduk disana dan dokter itu melihatnya  
>"Aaaaah...kau sudah sadar rupanya"<p>

"Sebelum itu pakailah seragammu dulu, baru kau bicara, tak usah malu, aku akan menutup tirainya" kata dokter itu. Chrome segera memakai seragamnya dengan perasaan bingung, karena kemarin ia tidak menemukan seragamnya. Setelah ia memakai seragamnya, dokter itu masuk  
>"Sudah selesai ? untunglah kamu perempuan, karena aku tak mau mengobati laki laki, namaku " kata dokter itu<br>"A-ano dokter"  
>"Hm ?"<br>"Kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini ?"  
>"Ah, kemarin laki laki itu mengantarmu ke sini malam malam, katanya kau pingsan"<br>"Laki laki itu?"  
>"Iya, em tunggu dulu siapa ya namanya, Oh ya, Hibari Kyouya. Nah Chrome-chan, aku pergi dulu, ada urusan ditempat lain" dokter itu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan<br>"Ternyata Hibari-san yang menolongku, tapi sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama itu, tunggu dulu. Hibari...Hibari...Kyouya...Kyou..ya... Ah!" Chrome sepertinya mengingat sesuatu, dengan tiba tiba ia tertunduk dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan  
>"Hibari-san itu... Kyouya ?"<p>

—**To Be Continue****—**

A/n : Pe-pendek ya T^T, maap Rez gak ahli di opening n bikin one-shoot T^T, jadinya mau gak mau harus multi –chap, jadi gomenasaaaaaai *sujud sujud* Em,minna-san tolong review nya, kao bisa saran yang membangun, tapi, kalo ada flame dan hinaan yang ingin dilontarkan, yah silahkan, Rez akan menerima dengan suka cita *masa sih?* Oh ya, kalo minna-san penasaran *siapa juga yang penasaran* bisa baca lanjutannya, dan tentu saja apabila udah diupdate .


	2. Remember Again

Memori yang telah kembali  
>Membuatku kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalu<br>Sekarang  
>Hanya takdir yang memutuskan<br>Kami bersama selamanya  
>Atau<br>Kami kembali dipisahkan...

SAYONARA MEMORIES

Rating : T

Pairing : 1896 — Hibari Kyouya X Chrome Dokuro

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, and Angst

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira  
>Story © Skylark Nuvole Luche<br>Title © Supercell song

A/n : Konichiwa minna-san XD,kembali lagi dengan saya Rez *suara jangkrik*, Em di chapter ini dominan ama kisah masa lalu Chrome dan Hibari *ini bener bener nyimpang dr KHR asli, sumpah* n gimana Chrome bisa dapet luka di mata kirinya*sekali lagi, ini amat sangat nyimpang dr KHR asli* Makasih juga buat yang udah ngereview, padahal gak terlalu bagus *nangis nangis geje*, Oya, kata kata Chrome ada yg diadaptasi dari game Hack/G.U, kalo yg main pasti tau XD XD, nah ini dia lanjutannya~  
>-Rez-<p>

WARNING : OOC, bahasa yang aneh, Miss type n' Chara death

Chrome hanya bisa diam membisu, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mungkinkah Hibari-san itu Kyouya yang dulu adalah teman sepermainan, tapi, dulu Kyouya menghilang tanpa memberi kabar, Benarkah Hibari-san itu benar benar Kyouya, seorang Kyouya yang dulu pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya

—**Chrome's Memories, 4 years ago—**

Terdengar gelak tawa seorang anak dengan nada mengejek  
>"Hahahaha, lihat itu, dia yang dibuang orang tuanya, hahahaha, pasti orang tuanya tidak sayang padanya, Hahahaha" kata anak dengan topi coklat— menunjuk kearah Chrome, disusul dengan gelak tawa anak anak lainnya<p>

Anak yang sedang ditertawakan hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis  
>"Chi-chingau, aku tidak dibuang oleh orangtuaku, mereka hanya sedang ada urusan"<br>"Tetap saja namanya itu DI-BU-ANG, ahahahaha"  
>"Tidak, aku tidak dibu- aduh sakiit"<p>

Chrome berteriak karena tak dapat menahan sakit ketika salah seorang anak menarik rambutnya, dan tanpa basa basi lagi, anak itu menyentak rambutnya, sehingga ia terjatuh. Chrome hanya bisa menangis, bukan karena sakit pada kepalanya, memang sakit sekali rasanya, tetapi yang lebih ia rasakan adalah sakit dihatinya, sakit karena yang menyakitinya itu, sahabatnya...

Dirinya sudah tidak tahan, rasa sakit —fisik maupun hatinya, hampir sedikit lagi mengalahkan batas kesadarannya, pingsan, ya pingsan, cuma pingsan yang akan menghampirinya bukan bantuan—pikirnya, yah, tak ada lagi yang mau menolongnya, semua sahabat, maksudnya 'mantan' sahabatnya, sudah tidak peduli dengannya, mereka hanya peduli dengan menjahilinya, tapi sepertinya, untuk saat ini, pendapatnya salah...

"Cih, Herbivore cuma bisa menyakiti yang lemah, kalau kalian merasa kuat, lawan aku, tak peduli kalian ingin satu-satu atau semuanya, kalian,kamikorosu" kata seorang anak berambut raven dengan tonfanya, ia menatap semua anak yang menyakiti Chrome, siapakah dia ? tentu saja dia Hibari, atau lebih dikenal oleh mereka sebagai Kyouya.

"Ka-kau, Kyouya ?" kata anak perempuan dengan rambut ponytail—menunjuk Hibari dengan tatapan takut.  
>"Hmph, bagus jika kau tahu namaku, akan lebih menyenangkan men-kamikorosu orang yang sudah kukenal" kata Hibari—mengeluarkan death glare ke semua anak disitu, serentak mereka kabur dengan tergesa gesa, setelah dirasa aman, ia membantu Chrome duduk, tapi karena mungkin dia telah menerima beberapa 'hadiah' dari anak anak itu dan sepertinya sudah melebihi batas, maka Chrome kesulitan duduk, dan Hibari hanya menyenderkan kepala Chrome di pundaknya<p>

"Chrome, kau tak apa ?" katanya, terlihat di wajahnya dipenuhi rasa khawatir dan penyesalan, karena sepertinya ia 'agak' sadikit terlambat  
>"i-iya...terima...kasih, Kyou...ya"<br>"Sudahlah, jangan bicara dulu" kata Hibari dengan nada khawatir  
>Chrome hanya bisa mengangguk, ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Hibari, rasa hangat ini, sepertinya dapat mengalahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya, ia ingin terus seperti ini, selalu...<br>"Nah, sebaiknya kita kembali dulu" katanya —menggendong Chrome, mereka berjalan ditengah mega langit telah berwarna lembayung  
>"Hangatnya..., pasti wajahku merah sekarang"pikir Chrome, dia terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Hibari, dia tak tahu ternyata punggung Hibari begitu lebar dan hangat, sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya, ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya, dan Hibari hanya bisa diam dan sedikit pasrah mungkin ? tapi yang jelas ia merasa senang, hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang sekarang sedikit merona merah<p>

—**Sayonara Memories—**

"A-aduh...perih, Kyouya..."  
>"Diamlah, ini kan hasil dari perbuatanmu sendiri"<br>"Tapi..."  
>"Sudahlah, kenapa sih, kau masih saja mau bersama dengan mereka ? padahal kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau mereka itu... Ah, sudahlah aku sudah bingung denganmu, coba apa alasanmu mau tetap bersama mereka itu apa? "<br>" Mungkin..."  
>"Hm...?"<br>"Mungkin karena aku masih menganggap, kalau semua orang itu tidak ada yang jahat"  
>"Kau bilang seperti ini tidak jahat, lihat, mereka telah menyakitimu, orang tuamu telah meninggalkanmu di sini" kata Hibari dengan nada sedikit marah<br>"Aku tahu..." Chrome sedikit sedih "Tapi mereka pasti punya alasan"  
>"Haaaaah... tapi masih ada aku kan ? aku akan melindungimu dari para herbivore itu" kata Hibari—mengusap belakang kepala yang tak gatal<br>"Hehe, terima kasih Kyouya, kau baik sekali" katanya dengan mengeluarkan wajah yang *uhuk* manis sekali sehingga membuat Hibari sekalipun merona merah dan memalingkan wajahnya  
>"Hm ? Kyouya ? kau kenapa ?" kata Chrome bingung, karena tiba tiba Hibari memalingkan wajahnya<br>"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Em, Chrome, aku ingin bertanya, benarkah namamu itu 'Chrome Dokuro'? tidak, bukannya tidak bagus, hanya saja sedikit... berbeda" kata Hibari, tetapi dapat diduga reaksi Chrome, diam  
>"Bila kau tak ingin kita membahasnya, kau bisa tak usah menjawabnya"<br>"Tidak, pasti kujawab, tapi suatu saat nanti"  
>"Janji ?"<br>"janji" Mereka berdua melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka satu sama lain

—**Sayonara Memories—**

"Chrome, aku mau keluar sebentar, ada urusan yang harus kulakukan"  
>"Kemana, Kyouya ? aku ikut ya ?"<br>"Tidak usah, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri" katanya—beranjak meninggalkan Chrome di kamarnya,  
>"Ma-Matte Kyouya" katanya tiba tiba<br>"Hm ?" kata Hibari—menghentikan langkahnya  
>"Itterasai"<br>Hibari hanya tersenyum, dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar, dan saat bayangannya sudah tidak terlihat, Chrome bangkit dan menyusulnya, ia telah memutuskan untuk mengikutinya diam diam.

Bukit Namimori, sebuah bukit yang berdiri dekat Namimori Elementary ***maafkan author karena gak tau bahasa jepang SD apa, authornya masih payah T^T*** dan Namimori-chuu, bukit yang indah dan sejuk, tentu saja, banyak anak anak yang bermain disana, tapi, saat ini hanya ada Hibari dan tujuh anak saja, dari pandangannya satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka sedang bersi-tegang, terlihat sekali 'percikan api'antara mereka, Chrome hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, jujur saja ia takut apabila terkena 'cipratan'nya

"Kenapa kalian menyakiti Chrome ?" kata Hibari membuka suara —nada marah, pandangannya dipenuhi death glare  
>"Hmph, hahaha, kau marah bila kami menyakiti Chrome ?" kata anak bertopi coklat—nada mengejek<br>"Oh tentu saja dia marah, dia kan suka pe-lin-dung-nya, hahahaha" disusul dengan anak perempuan ber-ponytail, tentu saja dengan nada mengejek  
>"Kisama" kata Hibari, matanya dipenuhi amarah dan ia pun mengeluarkan tonfanya "kamikorosu"<br>"Hmph, apakah kau kira kami takut ? majulah"

Suara tonfa Hibari dan tongkat kayu yang mereka bawa beradu, suara yang lumayan memekakkan telinga, tapi tetap saja mereka mengacuhkannya. Pada akhirnya tetap saja Hibari yang menang walau mereka ber-enam, tetap saja Hibari unggul, tunggu dulu, ber-enam ? dimana yang satu lagi, si anak berambut ponytail menghilang. Tanpa Hibari sadari semua orang yang telah dikalahkannya tersenyum, tersenyum licik. Mereka ber-enam bangkit dengan susah payah tentunya karena 'damage' yang diterima cukup besar. Tapi, mereka tiba tiba tertawa keras  
>"Hmph, kami akui kau kuat, sangat kuat, tapi bisakah kau bertahan setelah ini ? Sekarang lempar !"<br>Tanpa Hibari sadari, anak ber-ponytail melempar sebuah batu, memang bukan batu yang besar, tapi batu obsidian, batu yang tajam, tak sempat lagi Hibari menghindar, terus terang bisa saja batu itu membuat luka dilehernya. Tanpa Hibari sadari, ada sekelebat bayangan yang berdiri di depannya, tingginya hanya sedagunya.  
>"Crash !" darah yang keluar begitu banyak, dan orang didepan Hibari pun perlahan lahan jatuh, disusul dengan berlarinya semua anak, kecuali Hibari, ia hanya termangu, melihat orang didepannya jatuh, rambut ungunya tersibak angin, Hibari beranjak dan dengan cepat menahannya, dengan nada khawatir ia menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan keras<br>Chrome...

—**Sayonara Memories—**

Pip...  
>Pip...<br>Suara mesin pendeteksi jantung *namanya apa sih, authornya ga tau* bergema di ruangan Chrome, ya, setelah insiden itu, Kyouya berlari membawa Chrome ke rumahnya, selama ini memang Chrome tinggal dirumah Hibari untuk menemaninya, tetapi terkadang adakerabat dari mendiang orangtua Hibari yang ke sana sesekali, uang untuk kebutuhan hidup, telah dititipkan kepada tetangganya, dirumah Hibari langsung meminta tolong tetangganya untuk membantunya membawa Chrome kerumah sakit Nanimori ini, tetangganya sangat panik karena mata kiri Chrome penuh darah, mereka segera membawanya ke rumah sakit

Pip...  
>Pip...<br>Pip...  
>Tak ada gerakan Chrome, dia masih tak sadarkan diri, Eye-patch terpasang di mata kirinya, ya, insiden itu telah merenggut mata kiri Chrome. Hibari hanya memandanginya dengan mata sayu, dia masih menyalahkan dirinya, karena demi melindunginya, Chrome sampai mengorbankan mata kirinya, Hibari hanya bisa memegang erat tangan Chrome, disaat yang bersamaan, Chrome perlahan membuka matanya<br>"Chrome, kau sudah sadar !"  
>"Dimana...aku..."<br>"Kau dirumah sakit... setelah kejadian itu, kau kubawa kesini. Maafkan aku, karena aku...kau...kehilan...gan...mata...kirimu" kata Hibari—mulai menangis  
>"Hei" Chrome mengusap pipi Hibari dengan lembut "Hei, jangan menangis. Laki laki tidak boleh menangis, jadi, jangan kau menangis, semua laki laki tidak boleh menangis, paham?"<br>"Demo..."  
>Chrome hanya tersenyum, "Kyouya, tidurlah, kau belum tidur kan"<br>Hibari hanya diam, setelah itu ia memegang tangan Chrome dengan erat, lalu tertidur, Chrome tidak tahu, bahwa sentuhan ini, adalah sentuhan terakhir dari Hibari

—**Sayonara Memories—**

Chrome terbangun karena sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar yang menyilaukan matanya, ia melihat disamping tempat tidurnya, tak ada Hibari disana, ia berdiri lalu bertanya kepada suster yang ada di ruangannya  
>"Suster, dimana Kyou, ah maksudku dimana anak laki laki yang tidur disebelahku"<br>"Ah, anak laki laki itu, ia tadi pergi belum lama sebelum kau bangun"  
>"Begitu ? arigatou"<br>"Matte" suster itu menahan Chrome "Anak laki laki itu menitipkan sesuatu padaku" kata suster itu—menyerahkan sebuah surat  
>"Tegami ? arigatou suster" kata Chrome—menundukkan kepalanya<p>

Chrome berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, perlahan lahan ia buka suratnya, ia baca dengan seksama, ia kaget, segera ia keluar dari ruangannya dengan terburu buru, suster yang menahannya sudah ia acuhkan, terbuka penuh surat itu ketika Chrome menaruhnya

**Untuk : Chrome Dokuro  
>Chrome, sepertinya ini akan menjadi suratku yang terakhir, tapi bukan terakhir yang akan kau terima dariku, tapi terakhir untuk saat ini, kumohon jangan terlalu terkejut<strong>

Chrome terus berlari,tak peduli orang berpandangan aneh karena seorang anak kecil berlarian di tengah lorong dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan juga dengan wajah yang sedikit menangis. Kyouya... tunggu aku...

**Bila kau tanya kenapa, alasanku untuk pergi sebenarnya bukan karenamu, dulu aku berkeputusan untuk tinggal sendiri karena aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, walau memang pada kenyataannya aku masih seorang anak berumur 10 tahun **

Hibari lagi lagi menengok kearah rumahnya, ya, rumah yang penuh kenangan antara ia dan Chrome, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ia akan merindukannya, bukan rumah atau teman temannya, ia hanya takut merindukan seorang Chrome  
>"Hn, Kyouya-kun ? Apa ada yang ketinggalan ?"<br>"A-ah ti-tidak, ayo kita lebih baik segera pergi"  
>"Kau yakin ingin meninggalkan Chrome-chan sendiri ?"<p>

**Aku tinggal jauh dari keluargaku, maksudku bukan ayah ibuku karena kau tahu ayah ibuku telah lama meninggal, aku tak ingin merepotkan paman-bibiku lagi, paman-bibiku telah khawatir sejak aku pergi, sekarang bibiku sakit, aku tak ingin dia banyak pikiran, sehingga**

Chrome kembali berlari menangis, ia sadar, hanya ada satu tempat yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan Hibari, walau hanya sebentar, ia mau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Hibari

**Aku akan kembali ke rumah paman-bibiku, maaf, waktunya sangat tidak tepat karena aku pergi setelah insiden itu, aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku, hanya karena aku, kau mengalami kejadian seperti itu, dan maaf, aku tak bisa melindungimu lagi, tapi**

Ya kembali Hibari menatap rumahnya dan dengan wajah yang yakin-tapi-sedih ia mengatakan kepada orang disampingnya  
>"Ya aku yakin, walau mungkin ia akan marah atau merindukanku, tapi, aku tak mau membuat bibi kepikiran lagi"<br>"Demo, Kyouya-kun. Bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Chrome-chan ?"  
>Hibari kembali tersenyum pahit, dan ia hanya menatap langit<br>"Tidak usah"

**Kau jangan khawatir, perasaanku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan terus mengingatmu, dan, em... kuminta satu padamu, jangan merindukanku, mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, entah berapa lama lagi, dan aku ingin mengakui**

"Bruk"  
>Chrome jatuh, sudah berkali kali ia jatuh, tapi ia tak memperdulikan lagi keadaan dirinya, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan terakhir kalinya<p>

**Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan anak anak itu untuk mencegah agar mereka tidak menganggumu lagi, karena memang aku takkan bisa melindungimu lagi... untuk saat ini...**

Hibari segera naik ke mobil yang telah dipersiapkan, dan sekali lagi ia menengok kebelakang, tapi tetap saja sepi, tanpa sadar sebuah kristal air mata meleleh dari matanya, ya, ia pasti akan menyesal telah meninggalkannya, ia akhirnya menutup pintunya dan mesin mobil telah menyala

**Dan dengan suratku ini, aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak sanggup mengucapkannya sendiri, walau kau anggap aku pengecut atau apa, sejujurnya aku takkan bisa mengucapkan sendiri,karena terlalu sakit, apabila ku ucapkan secara langsung, jadi izinkan aku untuk mengatakan**

"Hah...Hah..."  
>Akhirnya Chrome sampai dirumah Hibari, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang segera pergi, ia menghapus air matanya dan berteriak<br>"KYOUYAAA !"

**Aku sepertinya menyukaimu... dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan  
>Sayonara...<br>P.S : rumahku telah kutitipkan kepada Pak Takezuchi, kau takkan kesepian karena Pak Takezuchi akan tinggal disana bersama anaknya  
>-Hibari Kyouya-<strong>

Hibari sadar ada yang memanggilnya, walau mobil telah berjalan, ia kembali menengok kebelakang dari kaca belakang, dan ia melihat Chrome, dengan sedikit kaget ia tersenyum padanya, ya, senyuman yang takkan pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain, senyuman yang hanya untuk Chrome

—**End of Chrome's Memories—**

Chrome terdiam, semua memori yang lama hilang entah kenapa bisa kembali hanya dengan mendengar kata Kyouya, ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kepada Hibari apakah benar ia Kyouya yang ia kenal, tetapi untuknya sekarang ini bukan waktu yang tepat.  
>"Ahh... benarkah kau Kyouya...Hibari-san"katanya lirih, lalu menarik selimut untuk istirahat lagi<p>

Tanpa Chrome sadari, ada siswa berambut raven yang berada disisi luar pintu, ia mengatakan dengan pelan  
>"Akhirnya kau mengingatnya" dan berlalulah siswa itu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan<p>

—**1 Minggu Kemudian—**

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Chrome hari ini, ia seperti biasa berjalan ditengah pohon sakura yang semua bunganya telah berguguran, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda dengannya, yup, wajah Chrome serius, itu karena ia akan menanyakan tentang masa lalunya kepada Hibari.

Di Gerbang Namimori-chuu kembali tidak ia temukan Hibari, dia menengok kearah jendela Discipline Commite, tetapi tidak ditemukan juga seorang Hibari. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa, ia langsung menuju ke kelas 1-A

Karena kemarin Chrome tidak pulang bersama dengan teman temannya, semua temannya—Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi dan Sasagawa Kyoko menanyakan keadaannya, tapi ia hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya

Pulang sekolah ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, ia mengucapkan kepada temannya kalau dia ada urusan, memang benar dia ada urusan, urusan yang cukup penting dengan Hibari

Ruang Discipline Commite, itulah satu satunya ruang yang dituju Chrome sekarang, dengan perasaan yang takut-tapi-pasti ia mengetuk pintunya  
>"Tok...Tok..."<br>"Siapa itu..." seseorang menjawab dari dalam dengan nada sedikit marah  
>"Chrome Dokuro, tolong Hibari-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, penting"<br>Hening tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Chrome memilih untuk berinisiatif, membuka pintu Discipline Commite

"Ada apa kau kesini ?" kali ini Hibari menjawabnya tanpa mengeluarkan death glarenya, cukup aneh untuk seorang Hibari  
>"Em, Ano Hibari-san, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"<br>"Cepatlah herbivore, aku sedang sibuk"  
>"Em, Hibari-san, benarkah kau itu... Kyouya yang pernah kukenal ?"<p>

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari  
>"Hibari-san..."<br>Tetap saja Hibari diam  
>"Em, Hibari-san, sepertinya aku salah, maaf" Chrome berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hibari<br>"Jadi izinkan aku untuk mengatakan"  
>Chrome diam dan sedikit kaget, ia berharap itu hanya dipikirannya<br>"Aku menyukaimu... dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan"  
>Chrome berbalik, itu kata kata terakhir di surat itu, dan kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Hibari<br>"Sayonara" Hibari mengakhiri bagian akhir surat yang diberikan kepada Chrome 4 tahun lalu

Chrome berkaca kaca, ia segera berlari kearah Hibari yang ternyata benar ia Kyouya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Hibari, dan menangis, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kyouya yang selama ini ia rindukan, Hibari mengangkat dagunya dan mengarahkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Chrome, Chrome kaget, tetapi ia juga senang.

"Hibari-san... jadi kau benar..."  
>"Ya, kau benar, selama ini aku mengawasimu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat saat kau ingat kembali padaku"<br>"Hibari-san..."  
>"Panggil namaku..."<br>"Hm?"  
>"Panggil namaku Chrome, panggil dengan yang kau biasa panggil 4 tahun lalu"<br>"Kyouya..."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, ditemani dengan sinar mega langit yang sudah orange, dan mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka masing masing.

—**Sayonara Memories—**

**A/n : Nama Hibari bakal diubah jd Kyouya mulai saat ini kalo lg ngomong ama Chrome**

"Chrome kapan kau ulang tahun ?" Tanya Hibari tiba tiba  
>" Hn ? ada apa Kyouya ?"<br>"Tidak... Cuma ingin tahu"  
>"9 Desember"<br>"Berarti sebentar lagi"

Chrome hanya bingung, kenapa Kyouya bertanya tiba tiba disaat mereka sedang *uhuk* berkencan, ya, setelah kejadian di ruang Discipline Commite, Mereka telah memutuskan untuk berhubungan, dan sudah berjalan selama 1 musim, sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

—**8 Desember—**

Chrome sedang membaca buku, tiba tiba Handphonenya berbunyi, terdapat nama Kyouya di layarnya  
>"Ada apa Kyouya ?"<br>**"Chrome, besok kau ulang tahun kan?"  
><strong>"Iya, memang kenapa Kyouya ?"  
><strong>"Baiklah, besok kau temui aku jam 8 malam, di taman, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan"<br>**"Hehehe, kau ingin memberikanku kado Kyouya ? Kau masih baik seperti dulu"  
><strong>"Po-po-pokoknya kau temui aku, oke"<br>**Chrome menutup Handphonenya, dan tersenyum tersipu sipu

—**9 Desember, Chrome's Birthday—**

Chrome sudah bersiap siap untuk pergi ketaman, dress indigo dan mantel ungu, ia kembali menengok jam di Handphonenya, jam 19.50, ia segera berjalan menuju taman tempat ia dan Kyouya telah berjanji untuk bertemu

** —Sayonara Memories—**

"Hm sudah hampir jam 8, saatnya untuk aku pergi" Kyouya memakai mantelnya, dan pergi menuju taman tempat ia berjanji bertemu dengan Chrome dihari ulang tahunnya, segera ia berlari kearah taman.

Hanya dengan melewati 1 blok lagi, ia akan sampai di taman, dengan terburu buru dan tak hati hati ia menyebrangi, tapi terdengar suara klakson dari sebuah truk yang berjalan dengan cepat, tak ada waktu lagi untuk Kyouya menghindarinya, ia hanya tersenyum pahit menatapi langit dan mengucapkan sesuatu

CKIIIIIIIT ! BRAAAAK !

Sayonara, Chrome...

—**To Be Continued—**

**A/n : yataa~ selesai XD XD, maaf kalo feelnya ga dapet, makasih yang udah review, semuanya minta dilanjutin, ini dia lanjutannya, belom abis loh, jd tunggu aja updatenya  
>Mind to review ?<strong>


	3. Sayonara Memories

Sebuah kenyataan telah terlihat  
>kenyataan yang sama sekali tak ingin kami lihat<br>Ketika bayangannya telah menjauh  
>Ketika hempasan angin menerbangkan<br>Harapan untuk kami bersama  
>Inilah Kisah kami<br>Kisah yang akan terukir di setiap yang memperhatikan

SAYONARA MEMORIES

Rating : T

Pairing : 1896 — Hibari Kyouya X Chrome Dokuro

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, and Angst

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira  
>Story © Skylark Nuvole Luche<br>Title © Supercell song

A/n : moshi moshi~ kembali bersama saya, author dame ini *nangis nangis geje*, akhirnya masuk SMA yang bagus juga~*mala curhat* Ehem... ini chapter terakhir Sayonara Memories n saya juga mau minta maaf kalo lama updatenya, em, itu 7 baris kalimat pertamanya rada lebay ya X( ,maap kalo ngga berkenan, tapi silahkan dinik, eh dibaca~  
>-Rez-<p>

Warning : Seperti biasa OOC tingkat dewa, bahasa yang campur aduk, miss typo yg menghiasi, Angst yang amat sangat ga ngena *bagi author ngena banget*, n Chara Death !

Slight 8096 here !

Chrome menunggu Kyouya ditengah salju yang melembut sendirian ditaman, berkali kali ia menengok jam di handphonenya, sudah 10 menit ia menunggunya, entah firasat atau apa, ia mendapat suatu 'sensasi' yang mendadak, sensasi yang sama saat Kyouya akan meninggalkannya, Ia segera berlari menyusuri jalan sebelumnya, dengan wajah cemas dan takut

1 blok dari taman tempat mereka bertemu, Chrome melihat kerumunan orang orang yang sedang ber-desas desus, Dengan takut dan cemas, ia melihat ke arah tengah kerumunan orang orang itu, dan ia mendapati Kyouya sudah berlumuran darah segar

"Kyou...ya... Kyouyaaaa..." katanya histeris dan menyingkirkan orang yang menahan tubuh Kyouya. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya, ia memeluk tubuh Kyouya dan mengguncang guncangkannya  
>"Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyouya, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"<br>Semua orang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang sendu, betapa tidak, ucapan Chrome yang membuat beberapa orang merasakan seperti hatinya disayat sembilu, cukup memilukan

"...me"  
>"Huh ? Kyouya-Kyouyaa?"<br>"Ch...rome..."  
>"Kyouya... Bertahanlah... Seseorang, tolong panggil ambulance, tolong"<p>

Brak ! pintu depan ruangan unit gawat darurat terbuka, dengan cepat beberapa suster mendorong strecher Kyouya memasuki ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat, Chrome tidak diizinkan masuk oleh susternya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berdoa, berdoa agar Kyouya selamat, Yamamoto datang untuk menenangkannya

'Sudahlah, Chrome, ia pasti selamat" kata Yamamoto menyenderkan kepala Chrome ke dadanya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut  
>"Demo..., aku tak mau ditinggal dia lagi" kata Chrome dengan terus terisak<br>"Sudah Chrome, ia pasti selamat"  
>"Demo..."<br>"Lihat aku Chrome" kata Yamamoto—mengarahkan wajah Chrome ke wajahnya, "Hibari-san itu kuat, ia pasti selamat, yang sekarang kau harus lakukan bukan menangis dan terlihat lemah ! kau harus berdoa, dan terus percaya padanya, percaya bahwa ia akan kembali padamu"

"Sudahlah, memang tidak mudah, tapi kau harus tetap kuat" kata Yamamoto mengenggam erat tangan Chrome  
>Chrome menghapus air matanya "kau benar, Yamamoto, terima kasih, aku akan percaya Kyouya akan selamat"<p>

1 jam telah berlalu, Yamamoto masih terus mengenggam tangan Chrome dengan erat, Chrome masih harap harap cemas, sudah lumayan lama untuk sekedar mengobati orang yang tertabrak. Lampu tanda ada operasi di ruang Unit Gawat darurat sudah dimatikan, Chrome berlari menuju pintu ruang Unit Gawat Darurat dan langsung 'melabrak' dokternya

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyouya ?"

"Dokter !"  
>"Hibari-sama mengalami benturan yang lumayan keras, mungkin apabila ia tidak bangun besok, akan terjadi kemungkinan terburuk"<br>"Bisa...bisakah aku lihat Kyouya dokter?"  
>"Sebaiknya tidak sekarang... Kita biarkan ia istirahat dulu" kata dokter itu—berlalu<p>

—**Sayonara Memories—**

Chrome kembali mengangkat tangan Kyouya, dan tetap saja jatuh, ya, keadaan Kyouya sekarang seperti koma, Chrome kembali mengangkat tangan Kyouya lagi, berharap tangan itu akan mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, Sebulir kristal air mata jatuh membasahi pelupuk mata Chrome, ia tak ingin ditinggalkan kembali oleh Kyouya, Yamamoto yang sejak tadi menemaninya, sudah terlelap.  
>"Kyouya kumohon, bangunlah..." Kata Chrome—mengelus pipinya sendiri dengan tangan Kyouya.<br>Kembali sebulir kristal air mata membasahi matanya juga tangan Kyouya, Ia kembali teringat memorinya 4 tahun lalu, ia tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.  
>"Kyouya... Sukidesu..." Chrome mengecup lembut dahi Kyouya, sebelum ia tidur<p>

Matahari pagi menyilaukan matanya, Chrome mengusap matanya, ia melihat Kyouya masih terbaring lemah, Chrome menyibak rambut di dahi Kyouya, Ia melihatnya dengan perasaan berat, Kyouya belum tersadar, padahal apabila ia tak sadar, bisa saja ini jadi yang terakhir untuk Kyouya

"Kyouya..."  
>Tak ada jawaban<br>"Kyouya... Kyouya..."  
>Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban<br>"ukh..." Chrome mulai menitikkan air matanya lagi, sepertinya ia tak sanggup menghadapi semua ini  
>"Kyouya... bangunlah... jangan tinggalkan aku"<br>Yang Chrome tak sadari, ada 2 buah mata yang mengawasinya, sepasang mata coklat

—**Sayonara Memories—**

"Chrome, kau tak apa apa ?" Kata Yamamoto ketika mereka sedang keluar dari kamar Kyouya  
>"Ya... Aku tak apa" Chrome menjawab lirih<br>"Jangan bohong, jelas jelas wajahmu menunjukkan kebalikannya"

"Chrome..."  
>"Hm ?"<br>"Kau sangat menghawatirkan Hibari, sampai kau sendiri tak mengurus dirimu sendiri, lihat, matamu sayu, kau tidak mau makan dari kemarin, Jangan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri Chrome"  
>"Aku tahu... Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Yamamoto. Oya, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Pak Tsuyoshi sepertinya khawatir, aku baik baik saja kok"<br>"Chrome..."  
>"Aku baik baik saja Yamamoto, nah, kau pulanglah, aku akan kembali lagi ke kamar Kyouya"<p>

Chrome berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto terpaku dibelakangnya, Saat sosok Chrome sudah menghilang, Yamamoto mengepalkan tangannya keras keras  
>"Chrome... Sampai kapan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri" Katanya dengan disertai sebuah air mata<p>

—**Sayonara Memories—  
>*Chrome PoV*<strong>

Dug... *****

Aku hanya bisa diam

Dug...  
>Dug...<p>

Kyouya... Kyouya...

Dug...  
>Dug...<br>Dug...

Kau berjanji takkan meninggalkanku Kyouya

Dug...  
>Dug...<br>Dug...  
>Piiiiiiiiiiiiip-<p>

Kyouyaaa !

***End of Chrome PoV***

"Kyouya... Kyouya... ukh..."  
>"Chrome tenanglah"<br>"Lepaskan aku Yamamoto, Kyouyaa"

Chrome memaksa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yamamoto, dan berlari menuju Kyouya, Kaca bening memperlihatkan tanda penunjuk jantung Kyouya sudah 0, Chrome hanya bisa melihat tubuh Kyouya yang diam

"Kyouya... inikah perpisahan yang kau inginkan..."  
>"Bangunlah... Bangun..."<br>"Kau selalu berjanji ingin selalu bersamaku kan ?"

Pip  
>Pip<br>Pip

Alat penunjuk jantung Kyouya kembali naik, Saturationnya kembali, Chrome menundukkan kepalanya, ia menangis sejadi jadinya  
>"Yokatta..."<p>

—**Sayonara Memories—**

"Kyouya, lagi lagi kau tidak meminum obatmu yah"  
>"Hm ? kau datang lebih pagi, Chrome ?"<br>"Yah begitulah, sekarang minum obatmu, Kyouya" Kata Chrome—menaruh sebuah keranjang buah di meja dekat ranjang Kyouya  
>"Apa kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat, Chrome"<br>"Benarkah ? Mungkin karena sedikit kelelahan"  
>"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Chrome, Demi a..."<br>"Aku tak apa apa, Kyouya. Justru kau yang harusnya beristirahat"  
>"Hm..."<br>"Ada apa?" kata Chrome dengan muka kebingungan  
>"Tidak... Chrome, kau beristirahatlah, wajahmu makin pucat" kata Kyouya—mengusap kepala Chrome, Chrome hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyouya dikepalanya<br>"Baiklah, Kyouya. Aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa minum obatmu, Kyouya..." Katanya—beranjak pergi

Kyouya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, saat bayangan Chrome sudah menghilang, Kyouya tiba tiba berubah air mukanya menjadi serius dan sedih,

Sepertinya hampir waktunya...

—**Sayonara Memories—  
>~*~Chrome's PoV~*~<strong>

Ini sudah hari ke 36 Kyouya menjalani rehabilitasi, aku tak menyangka telah menemaninya selama itu, walau Yamamoto telah melarangku untuk selalu kesini setiap hari. Aku tahu ia sebenarnya menghawatirkan keadaanku, tapi aku tak perduli, aku harus selalu disamping Kyouya.

Kyouya selalu melakukan yang terbaik saat rehabilitasinya, tak mungkin aku berdiam diri sedangkan jelas jelas Kyouya berusaha keras, walau dia sering memarahiku karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri menemaninya, yang padahal menurutku itu wajar wajar saja karena itu menunjukkan rasa sayangku kepadanya

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan aku menemaninya rehabilitasi, dan juga tak terasa sedikit lagi sudah memasuki musim panas, musim dimana aku dan Kyouya berkomitmen untuk bersama

**~*~End of Chrome's PoV~*~**

"Chrome, Chrome"

"Chrome"  
>"Hah ? ada apa Yamamoto ?"<br>"Mengapa kau tiba tiba bengong sendiri ? memikirkan Hibari-san lagi ?"  
>"E-Eh... Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"<br>"Apa ?"  
>"Rahasia...Hehe"<p>

Mereka berdua— Chrome dan Yamamoto, sedang mengobrol berdua dibawah pohon sakura yang berada di Namimori-chuu, siapapun yang melihat, pasti akan berasumsi bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan, walau nyatanya Kyouya lah yang menjadi kekasih Chrome, karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu, mungkin disebabkan sikap anti-sosialnya Kyouya

"Chrome, ini andaikata ya, gimana kalau aku akan pindah ke kota lain ?"  
>"Hm... mungkin aku akan kesepian ya, karena aku kan sudah bersamamu kurang lebih 5 tahun"<br>"Tapi, kalau aku pindah, kau mau mengabulkan 1 permintaanku ?"  
>"Gimana ya ?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Mungkin... haha, tapi kau takkan meninggalkanku disaat seperti ini bukan?"<br>"Siapa tahu ?"

Chrome memandang aneh saat melihat raut wajah Yamamoto, tapi tiba tiba suara yang familiar mendekati mereka, suara Pak Tsuyoshi

"Takeshi, sudah kau putuskan bagaimana keputusan akhirmu ?"  
>Yamamoto hanya diam dan menunduk, Chrome memasang wajah kaget<br>"A-apa maksudnya Pak Tsuyoshi ?" kata Chrome—berdiri  
>"Tidakkah Takeshi memberi tahumu ?"<br>"Memberi tahu apa ?"  
>"Kami ak..."<br>"Cukup oyajii !" kata Yamamoto tiba tiba  
>"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya sendiri, oyajii pulanglah"<br>"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya besok, karena lusa kita akan langsung pindah"

Hening, tak ada ucapan dari kedua orang itu, tiba tiba Chrome membuka suara lebih dahulu

"Benarkah yang diucapkan ayahmu ?"

"Kumohon, jawab aku, jujurlah"  
>"Maaf"<p>

Kembali hening, Chrome hanya menarik nafas panjang

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sebelum pindah, nah, apa permintaanmu ?"  
>"Sungguh kau akan mengabulkannya ?"<br>"Siapa tahu ?"

Yamamoto berdiri dan membelakangi Chrome, hembusan angin menerpa mereka berdua, Yamamoto berbalik dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan wajah serius

"Maukah... kau ikut denganku pindah ?"  
>"A- Apa maksudmu ?"<br>"Ya, aku ingin kau menemaniku pindah"  
>"Aku..."<br>"Kumohon..."  
>"A-aku tidak bisa, Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyouya"<br>"Kau, demi Hibari, melakukan segala hal untuknya, bahkan kau sampai mengorbankan mata kananmu!"

Chrome hanya diam, Yamamoto menarik nafas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yamamoto"  
>"Mengerti apa ? aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentangmu dan Hibari"<p>

Chrome berbalik, Semilir angin kembali menerpa mereka berdua

"Ada satu hal yang belum pernah aku ceritakan padamu, bahkan Kyouya pun tidak tahu itu"  
>"Apa itu ?"<p>

Chrome berbalik, entah kenapa wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan

"Yamamoto, kau tahu, berapa berharganya memori kita ?"  
>"Kenapa kau tiba tiba berkata seperti itu ?"<br>"Jawablah..."  
>"Sangat berharga tentunya, memangnya kenapa?"<br>"Kau ingat 3 tahun lalu, aku menemukan buku harian ibuku ?"  
>"Ya"<br>"Aku mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan ibuku, dan alasan mengapa orang tuaku meninggalkanku"

"Orangtuaku sebenarnya..."

Yamamoto terbelalak, ia menatap Chrome—yang wajahnya makin sayu dan seperti akan mengeluarkan air mata, Chrome terus mengungkapkan kata kata ke Yamamoto yang hanya diam"

Maaf, aku meminta hal bodoh kepadamu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu..." kata Yamamoto—beranjak dan memeluk Chrome  
>"Sudahlah tak apa, nah, Yamamoto, pindahlah, aku tidak apa apa"<br>"Kau yakin ?"  
>"Ya, karena Kyouya selalu bersamaku"<br>"Baiklah"

Yamamoto melepaskan pelukannya kepada Chrome dan menatap wajah teman sepermainannya itu, lalu beranjak pergi, di depan gerbang sekolah, ia berhenti

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Hibari beruntung memilikimu, jujur saja aku iri, nah, Chrome. _Sayonara, watashi kimi no koto zutto, sukideshita_**

Chrome menatap kepergian teman sepermainannya itu, dengan senyuman dan air mata, Ia telah memilih untuk bersama Kyouya apapun yang terjadi

—**Christmas eve—**

**~*~Chrome PoV~*~**

Kyouya sudah tidak menjalani rehabilitasi lagi, sepertinya ia jenuh berada di tempat yang terkekang itu, walau sudah kuperingatkan untuk rehabilitasi lagi, ia menolak. Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, sebelum natal, kami putuskan untuk melihat _sunrise _pertama dihari natal

—**End of Chrome's PoV—  
>— 22.00 —<strong>

"Kyouya tunggu aku"  
>"Hm..." kata Kyouya—menghentikan langkahnya<br>"Kau jalan cepat sekali"  
>"Kau lelah, Chrome ?"<br>"Tak apa, aku hanya susah mengikuti langkahmu"

Mereka terus berjalan, 10 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka diatas bukit

"Kyouya, kau yakin tak apa ? ini cukup dingin"  
>"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu"<br>"Ini selimutnya, tapi aku hanya membawa satu, kita pakai berdua"  
>"Bila kau masih kedinginan, aku tidak perlu memakainya"<br>"Tidak, kau membuatnya makin hangat Kyouya"

Hibari menatap lekat lekat gadis disebelahnya, tiba tiba ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir si gadis, Chrome hanya diam dan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang skylark-nya lakukan

"Bagaimana ? sudah hangat"  
>"Hehe, terima kasih, Kyouya. Kau masih baik seperti dulu" kata Chrome —menyandarkan bahunya ke bahu Kyouya<br>"Sekarang tidurlah"

Chrome menutup kelopak matanya, dan terlelap. Kyouya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih, sebutir kristal air mata jatuh

"Maaf, demi aku, kau rela mengorbankan segalanya, padahal, aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih jauh, maaf"

Tiba tiba nafas Kyouya semakin berat, ia mulai pusing, ia mengambil selembar kertas dari saku jaketnya dan menyelipkannya ke saku Chrome, tiba tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan ia hanya mengikuti rasa kantuk itu, sebelum menutup mata, ia mencium dahi Chrome dan berucap

_Merry Christmas_

—**Sayonara Memories—**

—**05.00—**

"Kyouya masih tidur,eh ?"

Chrome menatap depan, matahari mengintip dan perlahan lahan bangkit menerjang gelapnya malam

"Kyouya, lihat. Indah ya"

Chrome menengok ke sebelahnya, ke wajah skylark-nya

"Manis sekali wajahnya saat sedang tidur"kata Chrome—menyentuh wajah Kyouya  
>"Di...dingin. Kyouya...Kyouya...KYOUYA !"<p>

Chrome mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Kyouya, tapi sia sia. Semua air matanya tumpah seketika ketika mengetahui bahwa skylark-nya telah meninggalkan dia, untuk selamanya...

**Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare mo demo nai  
>Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain da ne<br>I'm glad to have been with you, not anyone else  
>But on the morning when I wake up, you're not there<strong>

—**Epilogue—**

Disebuah gedung yang sepertinya sudah terbengkalai, Chrome menatap langit, ia menemukan sebuah surat yang bertulisan tulisan tangan Kyouya, selama ini ia belum siap untuk membukanya, tetapi lain hari ini, ia telah siap untuk membukanya.

Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama

Chrome, ketika kau menerima suratku ini, dapat dipastikan aku tak ada lagi disampingmu

Kau tahu ? aku menghentikan rehabilitasiku karena aku tahu itu sia sia

Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu, ketimbang ditempat itu

Sekarang kuminta Chrome

Tersenyumlah !

Jangan pernah kau menangisiku lagi

Karena aku tahu, aku takkan bisa membalas semua air mata yang kau keluarkan untukku

Aku hanya sedikit halaman dalam buku kehidupanmu

Aku hanya halaman yang berisikan penderitaan bagimu

Sampai terakhir, aku tak pernah membuatmu bahagia

Bahkan untuk menemanimu saja aku tak bisa

Sekarang bangkitlah

Tunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa kematian tak mengakhiri kisah cintamu

Walau tidak bersamaku

_Aishitekurete, Arigatou***_

_Ikiru koto wa, subarashi datte****_

_Inochiokurete, Hountoni... Arigatou*****_

Chrome mengakhiri membaca surat itu, dan menghapus air matanya yang sedaritadi sudah membasahi matanya, Ia mendongak kearah langit dan tersenyum lirih

Sayonara, Kyouya. Maaf aku tak bisa mengingatmu lagi

Perlahan lahan tubuh Chrome jatuh, disusul oleh angin yang menerbangkan surat itu

_Mereka tidak meninggalkanku, sebenarnya mereka tewas dalam insiden, aku tak bisa menerima kematian seseorang dan pasti akan kehilangan seluruh memoriku tentang mereka  
><em>**—Owari—**

**Kamus dan penjelasan**

* : itu Rez baca dari komik kedokteran, itu sfx pas lagi pijat jantung  
>** : Aku selalu mencintaimu<br>*** : Thank you for loving me  
>**** : That living is wonderfull<br>***** : This gift of live you gave me, Thank you so much

**A/n : **Hiks... akhirnya Sayonara Memories selesai juga, makasih yang udah ngikutin maupun membacanya... Oia itu beberapa katanya ada ngambil dari anime Angel Beats, em, yang ada potongan lagu, itu lagu Ichiban no Takaramono versi Lisa, download yaaaa, yang versi Karuta juga, dijamin keren. naaaah

Makasih selama ini...

~ Rez ~


End file.
